


Кошачье сердце

by The Stockholm Insecurity (hlopushka)



Category: C-Pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Cats, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-12-15 07:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/The%20Stockholm%20Insecurity
Summary: Один в незнакомой стране, в поп-группе, где ты один - иностранец. История, в которой Хичоль наконец-то почувствовал как это - быть Хань Гэном, но с достоинством справился с этой ситуацией.искренняя и чувственная кошачья мелодрама. предложения длиннее разумного.





	Кошачье сердце

Когда идея с Четырьмя Сезонами обломалась и ДБСК дебютировали всем хорошо известным составом, Хичоль остался перед выбором - подождать еще дебюта здесь или поискать счастья где-нибудь еще. Может быть, размышлял он, стоит пойти в актеры, модели, шпионы или правители мира. Последняя идея особенно взывала к Хичолю, честно говоря. Интуиция подсказывала ему, что с учетом того, как ворвались на корейскую сцену ДБСК, сколь бы ни была великой корейская нация, уделить еще и ему заслуженный объем внимания при условии его скорого дебюта она не в состоянии. Вскоре, впрочем, он получил предложение стать единственным представителем Кореи в дебютирующей группе в Китае. Конечно, в группе предполагалось еще тринадцать участников, но вы видели Китай на карте? Если даже корейская нация великая, то китайская не может быть сильно хуже, правда?

Единожды приняв решение, Хичоль никогда не откладывал его исполнение. Через два дня он в обнимку с Хибомом и макбуком садился в самолет рейсом до Пекина.  
Уже в самолете он получил сообщение от Кибома:  
\- Эй, я тут услышал. Китай? Ты не знаешь ни слова на китайском.   
\- Музыка - универсальный язык, Кибом. Всё будет офигенно.   
С соседнего сиденья Хибом мяукнул в подтверждение.

Во время полета Хичоль набросал два плана. Первый он скромно назвал "Путь к мировой славе", второй (запасной, на невероятный случай провала основного) - чуть менее скромно, но у Хичоля был ограниченный запас скромности - "Путь к мировому господству". Поэтому в Китай Хичоль прилетел уже подготовленным ко всему человеком.  
Отвечая потом на вопросы про дебют, Хичоль честно признавался, что все произошло так быстро, словно он едва прилетел и немедленно дебютировал.  
\- Я даже не успел посетить Великую Китайскую стену, - признался он, и на следующий день миллионы китаянок одновременно вздохнули и посмотрели жалостливыми глазами на фотографию Хичоля на развороте, на которой он получился особенно хорошо. Как обычно.

Китай принял Хичоля так, будто они веками готовились к его явлению. Хичоль был очень доволен: если реально готовились - похвально, если выдали такой объем любви и поддержки без какой либо подготовки - похвально вдвойне. Группа, с которой Хичоль дебютировал, состояла из достаточно приятных людей, несмотря на то что никто из них не говорил на корейском. Пока что. Но с этим Хичоль еще разберется.  
Всё шло по плану (честно говоря, даже по планам), Хичоль даже решил проблему с отсутствием кимчи, настроив систему бесперебойных поставок из Кореи. Уроки китайского были утомительны, но любой минимальный прогресс Хичоля встречался несоразмерным восторгом со стороны фандома, размеры которого к тому моменту составляли уже десятки миллионов приносящих денег китаянок.

Беда пришла, откуда не ждали: Хибом предал Хичоля. Кто знает, сколько это уже продолжалось к тому моменту, когда Хичоль обратил внимание, но однажды посреди ночи он проснулся, а Хибома не было в его кровати. Мало ли где гуляют коты, решил Хичоль. Погуляет и вернется, может быть, он отправился за ночным перекусом (Хичоль сам бы не отказался от ночного перекуса). К утру Хибом был на своей половине кровати, уткнувшись головой в плечо Хичоля, словно ничего необычного ночью не произошло. Но когда подобное повторилось на следующую ночь, а потом снова, на третью ночь он решил больше не оставлять это без внимания. Хичоль встал, нашел свои тапочки под кроватью и заглянул в кровать Литэ, назойливого, но заботливого китайца. Хибом никогда особенно не любил Литэ, но чем черт не шутит. Литэ, насколько Хичоль мог судить по себе, обладал необъяснимой способностью постепенно проникать в людские сердца. Возможно, на кошачьи он влиял как-то похоже.

Не найдя кота, Хичоль вышел в коридор. Он заглянул сначала на кухню, потом в общую комнату, но ни там, ни там Хибома не оказалось. Долго ли коротко ли, но обойдя все комнаты своих одногруппников (и найдя в кровати у Мими Куйсяня, а не Хибома, вот это да, как Хичоль раньше не замечал), Хичоль нашел продажную скотину на груди у врага - у Гэна. В буквальном смысле. Когда Хичоль заглянул в комнату Хань Гэна и Шиюаня, подлый кот приоткрыл один глаз, посмотрел на медленно закипающего от злости Хичоля, зевнул и снова закрыл глаза, свернувшись клубком на груди спящего Хань Гэна. Остаток ночи Хичоль проскрипел зубами на диване в общей комнате. Предательство Хибома было особенно обидным из-за Хань Гэна. Гэн! Единственный человек, вставляющий палки в колеса плана Хичоля (обоих планов!). Потому что если Китай любил Хичоля, то Гэна Китай готов был просто на руках носить. Вежливый на публике, с тихим и спокойным голосом, вечно отпускающий шуточки на китайском (и наверняка все про Хичоля!), он еще и раскрывался в танце как бог. Даже фанаты Хичоля любили Хань Гэна особой любовью, потому что он был единственным человеком в группе, который более-менее знал корейский и всегда помогал Хичолю. (Помогал, как же. Он всегда это делал с таким видом, будто помогать Хичолю - это самое распоследнее, что он хотел бы делать.) Гэн всегда выглядел приятно и собранно, общался со всеми вежливо и спокойно. Буйная, драматичная, еще и иностранная личность Хичоля, видимо, не могла с таким соперничать. Да и сам Гэн делу не способствовал - постоянно подшучивал над Хичолем на передачах, подсказывал ответы на вопросы. Наверняка же боролся таким образом за внимание публики.

Утром Хичоль решил, что им нужно разрешить ситуацию как и положено двум взрослым людям - в разговоре.   
\- Хибом, - начал он, когда Хибом развалился у него на кровати после завтрака. - Так не пойдет. Ты не можешь поступать со мной подобным образом. Тебя что-то не устраивает в нашей комнате? Проблема в Литэ? Я могу избавиться от него.  
Литэ, который читал манхву на своей кровати поднял голову при упоминании своего имени:  
\- Ты что-то сказал мне? - спросил он, не поняв ни слова из речи Хичоля на корейском.   
\- Нет, - сказал Хичоль. - Я разговариваю с Хибомом, это важно.   
\- Ой, извини, - смутился Литэ и вернулся к чтению.   
Когда Хичоль повернулся к Хибому, тот притворился, что спит.  
Вот засранец, решил Хичоль и отправился решать вопрос с Гэном.

Он нашел Гэна в зале, где тот танцевал. В их выходной, первый за месяц. Когда Гэн увидел Хичоля, он прекратил танцевать, повернулся к Хичолю и улыбнулся своей стандартной вежливой улыбкой. Нет, совсем несложно было понять, почему Хичоль его терпеть не мог.  
Хичоль, не любивший ходить вокруг да около, даже не поздоровался.   
\- Прекрати спать с моим котом, - сказал он.  
Гэн, который только собирался сделать глоток воды из бутылки, поперхнулся. Хичоль швырнулся в него полотенцем.   
\- Ты обвинил меня в бестиалии? - спросил Гэн.   
Хичоль прищурился:  
\- Почему ты знаешь, как будет "бестиалия" на корейском?   
\- Я много читаю, - сказал Гэн.   
\- Про бестиалию? - округлил глаза Хичоль. Он потряс головой, чувствуя, что разговор пошел куда-то не туда.  
\- Прекрати заманивать моего кота к себе в постель, - начал терять терпение Хичоль.   
\- Ты специально? - сморщился Гэн.   
\- А ты специально? - топнул ногой Хичоль, уже вообще не понимая, что происходит.   
\- Нет, - сказал Гэн.   
\- Нет? - переспросил Хичоль, ни на секунду не веря.   
\- Ну разве что чуть-чуть? - согласился Гэн.   
\- Очаровываешь моего кота? - вскинулся Хичоль.   
\- Мы все еще говорим про кота? - удивился Гэн.   
Хичоль схватился за голову и ушел.

\- Что это? - спросил Хичоль, когда Гэн поставил на стол рядом с креслом с Хичолем тарелку.  
\- Жареный рис, - ответил Гэн с извиняющимся видом. - И что ты предлагаешь мне делать? Выгонять его? Он мне не мешает.   
Хичоль нахмурился и хотел проигнорировать подношение, но пахло слишком вкусно.

Хибом тоже чувствовал свою вину и подлизывался весь день, но посреди ночи Хичоль снова проснулся в одиночестве. Он провозился туда-сюда на простыне всю ночь и уснул только ближе к утру, когда блудный кот вернулся в комнату. Он снова улегся рядом как ни в чем не бывало и уткнулся круглой спиной в бок Хичоля. Раздраженный, Хичоль отодвинулся и мгновенно уснул.

Утром Хичоль напугал своим видом Лисюя, и Шиюань молча подвинул к нему полный кофейник. Гэн поморщился, когда его увидел.   
\- Я закрыл дверь в нашу комнату, но он так жалобно скребся, - сказал он, и у Хичоля не было сил даже закатить глаза.   
\- Я угощу тебя завтра ужином, идет? - предложил затем Гэн.  
\- Я не доживу до завтра, - пробурчал Хичоль.  
\- Постарайся, - фыркнул Гэн и погладил Хичоля по голове. Если бы мозг Хичоля не пытался в этот момент заснуть, несмотря на вливания кофе, он бы взорвался, пытаясь понять, что это было.

Провалявшись до трех часов ночи без сна, Хичоль влил в себя все успокоительное, которое стояло на прикроватной тумбочке Литэ, и мгновенно вырубился. Проснулся он в час дня, пропустив утреннюю фотосессию. Что, возможно, было к лучшему, учитывая незамазывающиеся синяки под глазами. Подняв уровень кофеина в крови до критического, немного подергивающийся Хичоль отправился на съемку внеочередной странной китайской говорильной передачи.   
Когда посреди сцены что-то взорвалось и в клубах дыма, а кто-то захохотал адским смехом, сердце Хичоля чуть не выпрыгнуло из груди, а Хичоль по инерции - из (очень обтягивающих) штанов. На секунду он вообще перестал понимать, что происходит, а в ушах немного зазвенело. Когда Хичоль пришел в себя, Гэн, который чаще всего на такого рода передачах сидел рядом, приятным голосом о чем-то вещал ведущим. Ладонь его правой руки, скрытой впереди сидящими участниками, лежала на левой коленке Хичоля. Хичоль уставился на нее, а потом перевел взгляд на Гэна, который закончил к тому моменту говорить и вежливо улыбался ведущим. Хичоль попилил Гэна взглядом еще пару минут, понял, что это пропащее дело и он уже в любом случае будет выглядеть странно на этой передаче, так что не стоит доводить дело до абсурда, и перевел взгляд на Мими. Потому что смотреть на Мими всегда было приятно.   
Ладонь осталась на коленке до конца передачи.

Хичоль не стал избегать Гэна, потому что тогда бы он был не Хичоль. Поэтому когда сразу же после завершения съемок Гэн повернулся к Хичолю и сказал:  
\- Пойдем.  
Хичоль пожал плечами и пошел. 

После долгой поездки на машине, во время которой Хичоль зачитывал вслух новости про ДБСК, которые продолжали покорять корейские вершины, они куда-то приехали.  
Поездка стоила того, пожалуй. Мама Гэна была гораздо приятнее, чем Гэн, да и сам Гэн хорошо накормленному Хичолю показался ничего так. Они не стали обсуждать кота, выпили достаточно пива, чтобы потом Хичоль – сытый, и пьяный, и немного замерзший после длинной прогулки домой - уснул мгновенно, не забыв перед этим пнуть Хибома с кровати. Эта проклятая морда могла даже не притворяться, что планирует провести здесь всю ночь.

За последующие недели Хичоль потихоньку привык спать без кота, и к мысли о том, что Гэн ничего так. Оказалось, за всем этим приличным фасадом скрывается кто-то, ну, вроде Хичоля. Что, сами понимаете, являлось высшей похвалой от Хичоля. Гэн научил его всяким ругательствам на китайском, готовил ему поесть и в принципе практически всегда был готов поддержать Хичоля в его гениальных, но иногда довольно идиотских начинаниях. Правда, он все еще совратил кота Хичоля, но Хичоль уже почти что понимал Хибома, и в те дни, когда Гэн ездил домой навестить родственников, они с Хибомом оба скучали. Фанаты, между прочим, заметили потепления в ханчоль - отношениях (да, у них появилось сокращенное название их дружбы от фандома, йей!). Рейтинги росли, планы выполнялись.

Все рухнуло единомоментно, на праздновании года их группы. Все было супер, они пили и веселись в снятом для них клубе, а потом Хичоль оставил Шиюаня и Чэнминя танцевать под их дебютную песню и отправился на поиски Гэна. Куйсянь, которого он нашел у барной стойки, сказал, что вроде бы тот отправился покурить на улицу, и Хичоль взял пару шотов и отправился по его следам. Именно там Гэн прижал, как принято, Хичоля к стенке и поцеловал.

Провалявшись всю ночь без сна (что было неприятным напоминанием о том, как все начиналось), не объявляя войны и всего такого, написав в лайне их менеджеру, что он берет отпуск на недельку чао бай, Хичоль взял кепку, очки и паспорт и отправился домой, в Сеул.

\- То есть ты сбежал, - укоризненно сказала сестра.   
\- Ким Хичоль, - возмутилась мама, - я не так тебя воспитывала.   
\- Я не сбежал, - отнекивался Хичоль, - я взял паузу, чтобы обдумать, что мне делать!  
\- Да что тут думать, - пожала плечами сестра, - ты уже целый год только о Гэне и говоришь.   
\- Во-первых, неправда! Первые три месяца я его терпеть не мог.   
\- Тогда ты говорил о нем еще больше, - фыркнула сестра.   
\- Во-вторых, - не сдавался Хичоль, - у меня есть план! Два плана!   
\- Ну-ну, - примиряюще сказала мама, - неужели в этих планах не найдется места для такого милого мальчика как Гэн?

На следующий день позвонил Гэн. И потому что с Гэном никогда не ясно, чего ожидать (случай в клубе это только подтвердил), Хичоль взял трубку только со второго раза.  
\- Привет, - сказал Гэн.   
\- Привет, - сказал Хичоль, чувствуя, как от волнения его голос уходит в ультразвук.   
\- Как твоя семья? - спросил Гэн, и Хичоль несколько секунд просто обрабатывал этот вопрос.   
\- Серьезно? Мы будем говорить о моей семье?   
\- А ты хочешь поговорить о чем-то еще?   
Хичоль от злости чуть не швырнул телефон в стену.   
\- Китай, если ты хочешь знать, меня ненавидит, - доверительно сообщил Гэн.   
\- В каком смысле? - спросил Хичоль, потому что слова в этом предложении не имели никакого смысла.  
\- В прямом. Ты уехал, и Китай в трауре, и они весьма прозорливо предположили, что я в этом как-то виноват.   
\- Меня не было два дня, - тупо сказал Хичоль.  
Гэн усмехнулся.   
\- По тебе очень быстро начинаешь скучать, - сказал он.

Хичоль вернулся той же ночью - если целая китайская нация по тебе страдает, с этим нужно что-то делать. В самолете он внес все необходимые поправки в план (в оба на самом деле).   
На пороге общежития Хичоля встретил Хибом. Они посмотрели друг на друга, за годы научившись понимать друг друга без слов. А потом Хибом встал и пошел в сторону комнаты Гэна. На пороге он обернулся и выжидающе посмотрел на Хичоля. Хичоль скорчил гримасу, бросил сумку, снял ботинки и двинулся за ним следом.


End file.
